Daydreams
by leaderofmany
Summary: Short little fic about a girl who longs to be great


Once upon a time there was a short little girl named Noble who longed to be a Lord of the Rings Character, especially Arwen. All day in her ivory tower (hey, no comments from the peanut gallery) she would dream about her life wandering the countryside of Middle Earth. She imagined the way that she would chop off those orc's heads, winning a wonderful reputation for herself. She gloated over her fictional adventures, where she rescued Aragorn from nasty little hobbits who kept stealing him away to rescue some old ring.

_Aragorn was desperately battling against fearsome Orcs. He was almost dead, wounds covering his entire body. He could hardly catch his breath between sword strokes. Suddenly through the trees came a beautiful girl, who (to make a long-ish story short) rescued him and killed all the Orcs, running them all through with a single slash of her wonderful sword (which always shrank or grew to suit the occasion)._

She often rhapsodized to anyone who would listen (not many fell into this category) about how brave she would be if only she had a chance, fighting alongside Aragorn, facing every adventure with a cheery smile. She was frequently lost among her dreams some where, always the brave heroine. Then one day she received a revelation.

Her intelligent and kind elder sister sweetly informed her that she was being "Mary-Sueish". The shock to Noble's system was horrendous. She had always abhorred stereotypical, common, vulgar, shallow Mary-Sues. They had been the boring girls that Aragorn loved before he had met Noble, who was "different from all the other girls".

It was as if suddenly there was an interloper in her dreams!

_As the beautiful girl who had rescued Aragorn bandaged his wounds, a new girl walked out of the forest. She was obviously an oldest child. An aura of command hung over her, and she stepped confidently. She quickly scrutinized the goings-on, and said decisively, "You're doing that wrong. The bandage is supposed to wrap around to the left. If you do it that way, you'll cut off his blood circulation." Noble stared in shock at this creature. She was almost pretty, but her nose was a little too big, her mouth a little too small, and her manner only too capable. Noble was hustled of to build a fire to boil water on, fetch water to boil, and erect a shelter. The other girl carefully and coolly finished bandaging Aragorn and placed him on soft leaves._

This was horrible! There was no way her sister could possibly be right. Noble really was "different from all the other girls."

_When Aragorn awakened he stared into the capable girl's eyes and said "You are different from all the girls I've ever met. You are so capable and confident, yet gentle and kind."_ (Oh my goodness, is Aragorn becoming a Stereotype!)

As Noble thought about her conflict, she discovered there was only one way to become un-stereotypical. She would have to go back to the very beginning of her day-dreams and decide what had caused this subconscious choice of role models. She thought about why she liked what she did in her daydreams.

1. She always had a happy ending (i.e. Aragorn always married her)

2. She got to be more beautiful and more athletic than she was in real life

3. Ummmmm, those other two sound like enough to me.

Then she thought about the way she always had Aragorn behave.

1. She was always the one that rescued him (although she could really have hardly lifted a sword, let alone driven it into something.

2. He always was slightly rude to the other girls he liked once he had met Noble

3. He was never like the real Aragorn!

She was demeaning him! Maybe she could change it, have Aragorn rescue her, and come up with a whole new plot for her daydreams. Wouldn't that be cool! Aragorn would be the chivalrous, wonderful man who was her ideal!

That would also solve the whole problem of how to get rid of that other girl who had invaded her dreams. If she didn't have those dreams, then that girl couldn't exist any more. Noble rubbed her hands gleefully together.

_As Aragorn was riding through the woods _(for a change, he wasn't in love with anyone at the moment_), he suddenly heard muffled shrieks and screams. He started riding faster, his knight's heart beating true. His path took him into a small clearing, where wolves were tearing at a rather short girl, who was desperately trying to climb a tree. After several minutes of hacking away, it was safe for the girl to come down. She was obviously embarrassed at having to be rescued. He bowed quickly before her and introduced himself. She was slightly angry at being embarrassed, and shortly gave her name in return. With wonderful gallantry _(so rare in modern times) _he offered to take her back to his city, where she could rest for a few days until her legs healed _(the basic plot line of this particular dream (which I am not going to recount all of) is that Aragorn loves Noble almost immediately, but it takes Noble quite a bit longer, and several adventures before she likes him back)

Noble stopped telling people about her daydreams, and wrote them down in her journal instead, along with illustrations of herself up a tree being attacked by wolves. She was slightly grateful to her elder sister, because her daydreams were much more exciting now.

…o…O…-Epilogue-…O…o…

Noble grew up to be a famous children's author, known for her original characters, and loveable plots, where the prince always gets to marry the princess (there are so many unhappy endings in real life; who needs morbidity in fiction too?).


End file.
